


Cast Out

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, reader is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You were cast out of heaven, but when Gabriel returns and tells you that you can return home you’re not sure what to do.  Do you leave earth behind and stay with the place you’ve always know or will you stay with Natasha and live out the rest of your days on earth with her?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Cast Out

It had been a little over a year since you had been cast out from the heavenly realm where you had been born. Your superiors felt you were too strong-willed, held too much sympathy for the humans in the mortal realm. “We are not to interfere, you know the rules,” Gabriel had told you. You had glanced away from his intense gaze. “Your intentions are pure, but I do not want to cast you out for disobeying orders.”

In the end that was exactly what he had done. Maybe it had been a kindness because it had led you to the Avengers. Tony hadn’t believed you at first, but when he saw your wings and the last angelic blade you had he had changed his tune.

“Y/N,” the sound of your name caused you to turn and you almost dropped your coffee when you saw Gabriel standing behind you. “It’s good to see you.”

“Is it?” You snapped, you couldn’t help it, your anger towards him had been festering for over a year. You felt abandoned by him. He had been like a brother to you and yet he had betrayed you and cast you out. “Last I remember you were shoving me out of heaven. I remember falling, falling, falling until I landed here.”

Gabriel squared his shoulders, “You knew the consequences of what would happen if you continued down the path you were on. It was a necessary evil as the humans would say.” 

“Leaving my family was a necessary evil?!” You shouted at him not caring who heard. “All I have ever known was ripped from me and I was told I could never go back. Michael, Sariel, Muriel, Ariel, all of them lost to me.”

“I’m here to welcome you back,” Gabriel said calmly despite your outburst. “You’ve learned to follow orders in your year away. You can come back home to us, you can resume your position.”

You stared at him, you had gotten used to the idea that you would never be allowed back, that this was your home now. You had fallen in love with New York and the people, one person in particular. “I don’t know,” you stammered. “I’ve made myself a home here. I have friends, a life, a new family,” you cried. Leaving them would be just as hard as leaving your angelic family.

“Think on it,” Gabriel said. “I will be back at the end of the month, please have your decision ready by then.” He disappeared leaving you alone on the street feeling utterly lost.

Tony was the first to notice the change in you, he could read you like a book. He had never seen you so troubled before and it worried him. He knew that you would come to him when he was ready, but he still hated the thought of you letting whatever was troubling you fester inside you for a prolonged period of time.

It was five days later when you finally went to him. “I saw Gabriel,” you told him as you began to pace back and forth in his office. “He just showed up out of nowhere and began talking to me.”

“Gabriel? Your angelic brother Gabriel?” Tony knew that Gabriel wasn’t related to you by blood, no angel was really related by blood, but he also wasn’t sure of angel relations and you weren’t sure he could understand how angels were born into existence.

“Yes, him,” you said, your eyes quickly glancing at him.

“What did he want?”

You paused and took in a shuttering breath, “He offered me my place in heaven again. He said I had learned my lesson.”

Tony was shocked to hear this, he thought that once an angel had been cast out that that was it, there was no do-over. “Oh, uh, well congratulations.”

You shook your head, “I haven’t accepted it yet.”

Now Tony was really confused, “I thought that was what you wanted. I thought you wanted to go back home?”

“It was,” you said and began pacing again. “When I first came here all I wanted was to go back and be with my brothers and sisters, but now… now I have a home here. I love you all, I love–” You paused, you had almost said that you loved Natasha, but you hadn’t even admitted that to her yet.

“Natasha,” Tony finished. “The choice is yours to make. You weren’t truly happy there, yes you had your family, but you felt restricted. I know that it’s not a bed of roses here as well, but I think you should factor in where you would be happiest not because of who is there but because of how you feel there. Would you be happier in heaven or here?”

Your mind whirled with thoughts of where you would be the happiest. You left Tony with those thoughts still swirling in your brain.

Tony was throwing a party. It was the last place you wanted to be, but your presence was required and it would look odd if you didn’t join the team. Natasha’s hand was in yours, but all you could think about was Gabriel’s offer.

You could go home, but that meant leaving Natasha and the others behind.

You glanced at her, she was smiling and happy. You knew you had to tell her, but you hadn’t figured out how to tell her that you could go home. If she had the chance to rewind time and never become the Black Widow would she if it meant she had to give this up? You weren’t sure, Natasha didn’t talk about her past often and she seemed content with her life how it was, bad stuff and all that she had to endure to get here.

Natasha knew that there was something bothering you, she could see it in your eyes. Despite being trained to never let others know what you were thinking she could always read you like a book. She hadn’t pressed you on whatever it was bothering you because she knew that when the time came you would bring it to her.

Tony clinked a fork against the side of his champagne glass. Pepper was trying to get him to stop, he was obviously a little drunk and she was trying to keep him from making a fool of himself. “I just want to say thank you for coming tonight,” he slurred. “It’s always nice to get to spend time with those you’re closest with and have a little fun.” His eyes scanned the room and landed on you. “And this might be the last time our Y/N is with us to experience one of these parties.” The whole team looked at you with equal expressions of shock and disbelief. “She was welcomed back into heaven if you can believe it!”

Natasha’s hand dropped from yours and you turned to her, your mouth open to tell her that nothing had been decided, but all words died in your throat. She stood there staring at you with heartbreak written all over her face. “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?”

“I haven’t decided!” You told her quickly. “I wasn’t even sure how to tell you.”

She gritted her teeth, “Don’t talk to me.” She turned and hurried from the room.

Your heart sank as you watched her go, not sure what to do. Pepper had managed to calm Tony down and was tugging him from the room, but you didn’t register any of that. Steve stepped up beside you and gently pulled you from the room.

“Why didn’t you tell any of us?” You could hear the hurt in his voice, you knew the others would feel hurt that you hadn’t told them.

“Because I was still trying to figure things out,” you told him. “If I didn’t return home then that would have brought stress onto you all and I didn’t want to be the cause of that.”

Steve nodded, he knew how hard this must be for you. “Give Nat some space and then try talking to her. She’s hurt right now and might not listen.” He left you in the hall, you weren’t sure where he was going, maybe he was going and talk to Natasha to calm her down before you eventually spoke to her.

The next day you waited for Natasha at breakfast, but she didn’t come, so you went looking for her. You discovered her pounding away on a punching bag, sweat on her brow. She had her earphones in and you doubted she even realized that you had joined her. Slowly you made your way across the room and gently touched her shoulder.

She turned around quickly and grabbed your arm, throwing you on the ground. “I don’t want to talk,” she growled.

“Nat, please,” you begged. “We need to talk about it.”

“You’re going to choose them, so what difference does it make?” She asked, fighting back tears. “I don’t want to talk about it, it’s better we just end things now that way when you leave it won’t be as hard.”

Your heart stuttered in your chest, “Nat, I don’t want to end things. Please, don’t do this.” You knew she was hurting and that that was probably why she was saying these things to you. “I know you’re hurt, but just let me explain.”

“No!” She snapped, releasing you from her hold. “Just leave me alone. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Y/N,” Sam called from the doorway. He could see the frantic look in your eyes and saw the hurt in Natasha’s. “Let’s take a walk.”

You nodded, feeling numb. As you walked over to Sam you glanced back at Natasha one last time, but she had resumed pounding away on the punching bag. “I didn’t mean to hurt her, or anyone else,” you said quietly as the elevator doors behind you and Sam. “I just didn’t know what to do. Gabriel showed up and offered me a place amongst my fellow angels and I was just thrown through a loop that I wasn’t sure what else to do.”

“I know that it’s probably not an easy thing. And I know that you went to Tony because he was the first person here on earth that treated you like family. I can’t even begin to fathom what I would do in your situation. Nat’s trying to protect herself, it’s not that she doesn’t love you, but she’s afraid that you will decide to leave us, and then she’ll be left to pick the pieces up.” He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye, “Do you know what you’re going to do?”

You shook your head, “No, I don’t.”

The day came that Gabriel would be coming back to see what you had decided and everyone, including Natasha, had gathered in the common room to wait for him with you. You felt like you were going to be sick as you glanced at the solemn faces of your friends and then at Natasha who looked like she hadn’t slept in God knew how long.

There was a glow and then Gabriel appeared, he took in the audience that he had and said, “So these are the people who had become your new family.” It wasn’t posed as a question, you knew he knew who everyone was, but you still introduced them to him anyway. His gaze landed on you. “Have you made your decision yet?”

You looked to Natasha who was studiously ignoring you. Your eyes landed on Tony who gave you an encouraging nod to let you know that whatever you choose he would support you no matter what. The others looked grim but understood that you had to do what you had to do. Finally, you turned to Gabriel, “I have.” Natasha flinched and Wanda reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Are you coming home then, Sister?” Gabriel cocked his head to the side. He could sense a change in you and knew that your time on earth had changed you. You were not the same angel that you had once been.

“I’m staying,” your tone was firm, it hadn’t been an easy decision. You missed heaven, but it had never really been a home to you. You had always been an outcast there. “I belong here, I can do more… and I have a family. People I love here that I can’t leave behind. As much as I miss the others, I can’t go back.”

A collective sigh of relief ran through the group and for the first time in several weeks Natasha looked at you, her mouth opened slightly. Gabriel smiled, “You have changed, you’re not as impulsive as you once were. Being among the mortals has been good for you, though we are losing a good angel.” He walked over and wrapped his arms around you, “We’ll meet again someday, Sister.”

You squeezed Gabriel tightly, “Goodbye, Gabriel. Tell the others I’ll miss them and that I love them.”

“I’ll pass the message along,” he kissed your forehead, and then he was gone.

One by one the others came over and squeezed you in tight hugs. You laughed as Sam picked you up and held on for dear life. Then your gaze fell on Natasha who was still staring at you. The others backed away and you crossed the room to her. “I couldn’t leave you, Nat. I love you,” you pulled her into your arms and crashed your lips against hers catching her by surprise. She melted against you and returned your kiss.

“I love you too,” she whispered when she broke away and rested her forehead against yours.

Gabriel and the others looked down from heaven and smiled at the sight. “You knew all along she would stay,” Michael said to Gabriel. “Why even give her the ultimatum?”

Gabriel smiled, “I had to be sure she had truly learned her lesson. She’ll be back one day, but for now, her home is with them. With that team and with Natasha Romanoff.”


End file.
